


>1 (無限接近1)

by Wolfthecanis



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfthecanis/pseuds/Wolfthecanis
Summary: 他們都太接近對方，以致甚麼也看不清楚。大概，是這樣的喜劇。大概。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. >1 (無限接近1)

**Author's Note:**

> OOC/私設大量 #志摩家人私設有!
> 
> 寫的時候心裡是想給他們演一次月九的感覺。  
> 最後，2021還請多多指教!

伊吹藍在志摩的床上總是起得很早。

雖說他本來就沒賴床的習慣，但在之前的晚上體力勞動完畢後，隔天還能在在早上時份八到九時「啪」的打開眼睛地完全清醒倒是在志摩家才會這樣。他有想過自己睡眠質素是不是變差了，但說實在那四五小時他睡得挺沉的。煩惱並沒有得到科學性的結論，於是後來伊吹告訴自己，自己是為了看志摩的睡臉才早醒的。

是的，志摩，他的最佳拍檔，正一絲不掛的在自己旁邊睡得昏昏沉沉，隨著呼吸的鼻鼾作響著，伊吹心想，這傢伙還睡得真香。輕輕地把上半身往上撐，伊吹慢慢地端詳在旁睡著的拍檔。這人啊，在分駐署總是淺眠，陣馬一聲叫喚就能俐落地起來跟伊吹爭洗臉盤，但現在卻是睡得像一輩子沒有閤過眼似的，就連鼻鼾也是相對地有份量。伊吹看著這麼不修邊幅地流口水的志摩，伸出手由沿著臉的線條撫上，再到那像鳥窠一樣的頭髮。

總是表面上在額上標記「成熟」「大腦役」的拍檔，此刻卻睡得像孩子一樣，伊吹覺得就連這些都惹人憐愛。他想緊緊把人擁在懷裡，但最終沒有這麼做。  
離開寐室前的伊吹，唯一做的事情，就是把房間裡一邊的窗簾調節成陽光能透出來的斜度，和確認志摩睡的那一邊的窗簾仍然緊閉著。

接下來的事情和平常一樣。  
簡單梳洗後伊吹把亂成一團的客房整理乾淨，酒瓶和保險套的盒子得分裝到不同的垃圾袋。雖然有記憶，但他還是會驚訝於一個晚上能把客廳搞得這麼亂七八糟。先不講晚餐的碗碟還掠在水糟，在地上東歪西倒的啤酒罐子，散落的零食包裝和保險套包裝並排的畫面讓伊吹不斷回想起昨晚零碎的片段。昨晚志摩微醉靠在他肩上的樣子難得地嫵媚，伊吹感到他心裡的少年想要跑出來大叫一聲：「水靈靈—很——可———愛——」  
但想法又因為現實的境況而繞上一絲苦澀。

懷著這樣微妙的心情把房間清潔好，伊吹整理了一下昨晚買的食材。雖然廚藝是志摩更勝一籌，但伊吹也能做得一手好菜。早餐的蛋卷和味噌湯一下子就弄好，他在等待飯煮好的期間把配菜和湯用保鮮紙包好，並確認在充電的手機上的新訊息。  
伊吹對這個家的熟悉程度足夠讓他在不吵醒主人家的情況下完成以上一連串的舉動，後來在回家路上咬著飯團時，才想起自己已經不知多少回蹭吃了志摩家的米飯。但他轉念一想，自己已經好好把要做的家務都做了，一個飯團作報酬也沒差吧。

蛋卷和味噌湯他都只弄了一人份，而且不是自己吃的。  
伊吹從來不會在過夜後的第二天等待志摩的醒來，更徨論和志摩一起吃早飯。  
從志摩家回到警察宿舍就兩個地鐵站，這個距離不長不短，若是平時伊吹一定會用跑的回家。今天他決定用一下平常當成是裝飾品的SUICA，輕輕把卡拍在感應器上，伊吹穿過閘口。

想要發泄開心或是失落，跑步時的體力勞動不但能幫助他排解滿瀉的情緒，那專注還能帶給他一絲平靜。但當他會想坐上車子的時候，多半是伊吹想用點時間思考，而這段時間會思考的事情，離不開在糾結和志摩成了這種關係。

別懷疑，這和相性無關，倒不如說他們契合度驚人，不說還以為他們以前就有相關的經驗。但也搞不好就是因為這樣，現在他的心情才更糟糕。

伊吹喜歡志摩。Big love那種。在他的內心，志摩的形像隨著兩人一路上的溝通磨擦，一直在改變。先是煩人神經質的同僚，再來是想死的同僚加元一搜的渾蛋菁英。在經歷了香坂事件以後，志摩的笑容越發柔和，就像是剛曬完太陽的被子一樣鬆鬆軟軟的。然後，伊吹在惡夢裡看見了。志摩頭破血流至撒手人寰的一瞬，世界崩裂成灰白色。在只有他一個活人的船上，他覺得自己陪著志摩死了也可以。獨自活下去的恐怖感如海浪一樣衝上心頭，退下。反反覆覆。

所幸這些都只是幻覺。經歷生死後，伊吹在兩人給弄到醫院檢查時想了很多。在病床上想的是，他活過來了。久住被捕了。大家都能獲救了。想跟志摩一直在一起。

在最後的念頭消失前，他被自己震驚得無法說話，只能征征看著隔壁床的志摩。後者被盯得渾身不自在，忍不住說了：「你有話想說就說吧，別一直看著我。怪不舒服的。」  
「沒，沒事，我睡不著。」  
「那就往另一邊看吧。」  
「…嗯。」

完蛋了。

同性之間的欣賞與兄弟情不知不覺間升溫到另一種高度，這不是伊吹的計劃之內。當初被調往4機搜時，他的想像是和志摩組成一隊像是電視劇「相棒」那樣有兄弟情誼感的好拍檔，然後再晚幾年大家都結婚生子後快快樂樂地每年一起去大型家庭旅行。

……本該是這樣的。  
現在幻想的大方向沒變，只是細節變成他想跟志摩結婚，再來就是領養個小孩子然後每年快快樂樂地一家去旅行。

別說人家了他自己也覺得這些幻想有夠難為情，於是被這些甜蜜假像折磨了幾天後，伊吹終於忍不住向小麥傾訴。會選小麥的原因很簡單，長年投入工作，伊吹雖然交遊廣闊，但深度都不夠讓他能講心裡話，以前他基本上都是直話直說，也沒有太多心裡話需要宣泄。而現在不一樣了，這件事跟不了奧多摩的後輩講，也跟不了關係好的同期說，在排除法下，知道志摩但又不是站在志摩那邊，能保密同時又能擔當諮詢的人就只剩一位。

對方非常乾脆地敲了伊吹一頓晚餐，並給他心理輔導：「承認有甚麼困難？志摩君是個值得交往的對像啊。」  
「問題是每天得對著啊？要是被討厭了怎麼辦？」  
「為甚麼得在被討厭的前題討論這問題？」  
「志摩…不喜歡男的吧。」  
「你問過了？」  
「沒…」  
「那你為何這麼肯定。」  
伊吹正要向這位女性友人解釋男人之間是有種特別的雷達來探測這種事情時，想起志摩的一句話。

『伊吹你啊，總是在自己有偏見時，直感就會特別不準確。』

憑著對志摩百分百的信任，伊吹感覺自己從這句話看到了希望。假設現在自己無法冷靜理性去判斷跟志摩的關係，那麼自己覺得「不可能」也有可能是誤判；也就是說自己搞不好還有1%的機會。

於是接下來的短暫日子裡，伊吹喜孜孜的抱著那1%的希望，用他的方式賺取志摩的好感度。泡咖啡時一定先給志摩，買便當總給志摩多買個甜甜圈，弄烏冬時多給志摩一塊叉燒，導致當事人後來忍不住抗議了：「伊吹，你是想我吃胖嗎？」  
吃胖也一定很可愛。他把這句說了出口，結果兩人又無意義打了頓架，並被新隊長問話了。

新的隊長是個高高瘦瘦，笑起來溫柔的中年男人。  
當聽到吵架內容是關乎中年男士的敏感詞彙，這位隊長立刻無條件地站到志摩一邊，並訓話伊吹做人要懂人情世顧。

隨去這些小插曲，兩人相處良好，志摩偶然會拒絕他的好意，但是他也不討厭，因為志摩下一句總是損他，要他不能只顧別人。

他們作為同僚相處良好，直到錯誤的那天為止。  
那天不是聖誕節，甚至不是情人節，只是平平無奇的一個前公休日。因為伊吹說想看Netflix的新片集，但自己沒有申請帳戶，於是兩人下班跑到志摩的住所，想著要晚餐後觀看。結果片集沒有看成，倒是變成了晚酌。在清醒與薰醉之間，他聽到了志摩的輕笑聲和電視播出的海浪聲合奏成似曾相識的樂曲，勾起了心底的一股足以讓他難受到鼻酸的愛意。

在他有意識自己做了甚麼時，伊吹已經把舌頭伸進了志摩的口裡，而在他清醒過來想退縮時，志摩的舌頭倒是纏上來了。  
兩人由客廳糾纏到睡房，伊吹甚至忘記自己身上的衣物如何脫掉的，只記得緊貼在他身上喘氣的志摩，身體是灼熱的，然而手卻是冰冷的。他想要緊握著那雙手把他們溫熱，被志摩笑著躲開了。這場無意義的追逐在一個深吻結束，環在他脖子上的手臂在輕輕地顫抖，伊吹慶幸自己有著嬰兒般的高體溫，可以給對方溫暖。

那是足以讓他記一輩子的美妙晚上，除去隔天早上對話。  
是的，在志摩重新定義兩人的關係前，一切是美妙的。第二天伊吹早上醒來覺得連空氣倍感美味，所看的一切都蒙上一層明亮的星砂。  
然而在做好早飯想要叫醒志摩時，後者的反應卻別扭地冷淡。  
伊吹腦內的戀歌強行在氣氛的冷卻下被滅掉，咬著吐司的發出的吱喀的聲響猶如他的忐忑不安。最終，他是先忍不了這樣的氣氛。

「我喜歡志摩。」  
「嗯，我知道。」  
「志摩對我呢？」想起昨晚的事情，伊吹的語氣也帶了點小委屈。  
「我不知道，」志摩垂下了眼帘，「我大概也喜歡伊吹的。」

「但是我們現在不適合在一起。」  
「嘎？我們就天天在一起，」伊吹指出，「有甚麼能不適合。」

「就是因為這樣。」放下了咖啡，志摩嚴肅地面向了伊吹：「我們都太接近彼此了。」  
「太難懂了……」  
「嗯。」抬眼看了一下伊吹喪家犬的嘴臉，志摩放軟了口氣：「簡單來說。昨晚的事情是一回事，我們的關係是一回事，分開討論。」  
頓了頓，他續道：「我要點時間整理，等我一下，好嗎？」  
伊吹低頭看了看自己那一碟面包屑，又抬頭不信任地咪著他的小眼睛看了志摩一會。  
「那在等你的期間，我們算甚麼？」  
「……能上升到約會關係的朋友？」

事實証明，志摩是個狡猾的男人。  
去你的朋友，朋友才不會忽然就把人推倒在牆上然後開始不可言明的行動一二三四，或是在便利店明目張膽在他面前買保險套，還抬起迷亂的眸子讓伊吹輕易上勾。  
伊吹才沒這種朋友。

然最可恨的，是抵抗不了，暗地裡有享受的自己。  
抬頭看到電車看板上的「酒精害人不淺」，伊吹感到那幾隻字正殘忍地戳痛他的神經，然後下一秒，在電車緩緩再度行駛時，他把臉埋在雙掌裡痛苦地低吟起來。

迷失在不習慣的思考迴圈裡，伊吹忘了在剛剛的地下站下車。

***  
最近的公休日，志摩總是始於陽光從簾間灑落臉上。  
強烈的光線讓他用力緊閉眼皮，翻了翻身看了下床邊的時鐘，下午一時。  
腦內大約盤算了下今天的日程，志摩又把身子翻到陽光沒曬到的一側。  
暖溢靄昧的溫暖凝聚在空氣之中，讓志摩想待在被子裡直到另一個需要清醒的時份來臨。  
能肆意逃避陽光的追躲，兩人床其實沒有特別大。

十二月初天氣真的冷起來了，窩在被太陽曬著的羽絨被子相當舒適。伊吹也相當喜歡這高級被子，總是事後像孩子一樣撲趴在被子上，然後被志罵笑罵「羽毛會跑出來!」。  
然而在這享受也是有點付出的，正因是大家都喜歡被子的觸感，所以昨晚就算發生甚麼兩人也是奮力不弄髒一點，然而如何努力還是遺留著淡淡的腥臭味，伊吹的止汗劑的香氣，和伊吹的汗味。志摩把半張臉埋在被子裡，安心地把整個人捲縮起來。

在飄浮的空間裡被伊吹包圍著的錯覺，連接到他腦裡所知道的另一個事實。  
伊吹不在這房間，大概也不在這房子裡。又自我掙扎了會，志摩總算是爬起來，隨手抓了件衣服慢慢走到沖洗間，發現餐桌上放著冷掉了的飯團和煎蛋卷已是十五分鐘後的事。

穿著特別喜歡的米白色V領家居毛衣，吃著已經準備好的飯團，喝著再熱起來的味噌湯，志摩覺得再也沒有比這更愜意的假日了。桌上沒有伊吹的紙條，客廳放眼看上去也被整理好了，就連酒瓶也被進行垃圾分類了。這點還真伊吹哪。想起伊吹那意外乾淨整齊的小空間，志摩輕輕笑了。

沒有特別事要辦，志摩在清理乾淨食具後順手把昨晚弄髒了一點點的被單跟床單丟到洗衣機去。聽著洗衣機作業所發出的聲響，志摩忽然在喝過一口咖啡想到，這下子伊吹幾小時還在這房子的痕跡現在也被洗得一乾二淨了。看了看手機，上面沒有新的訊息。他覺得有點寂寞，但也喜歡這種狀態。

伊吹從不會比志摩遲醒來，也不會等他醒來。

這種距離就剛好。不遠不近。需要休息的時候不會打擾對方，理想的關係不是嗎？想起伊吹面對他的提問時那否定的表情，志摩有點同情伊吹。  
想回應他的感情，但現實中需要處理的關係卻不能只用「喜歡」來解決。  
貪心想要碰觸伊吹的慾望和這不上不下的處境驅使志摩提出那個自己也覺得不像自己的提議，而難得地是直球的伊吹居然還答應了，雖然一臉不情願的。說是一臉不願意的，但最後還不是要做的全做了，人類真的是誠實的動物。而早上起來總是像逃掉一樣消失算是伊吹少少的反抗吧，志摩還是懂的。

誰做事都會看自己的條件，價值觀去決定對自己來說最好的決定。  
而對志摩來說，現狀可說是他現階段可走的一步路。是上策下策還不知道，但他知情的唯一血親，妹妹五月為了這話題強行抓著他促膝談心了一番。

是的，就在上一次公休日，志摩家夭妹，志摩五月一早就來打擾他哥，然後完美見証了伊吹正在煮食的一幕，和他哥躺在床上裝死的模樣。伊吹很知趣的把早餐弄好了就順手把那些証據明顯的垃圾一併帶走了，志摩雖然非常感謝他並在之後好好請他吃了一頓燒肉，然而那並沒有太大用處。

偵察和把線索連結是志摩一未的長處之一，並以此作為武器在工作上大有作為。而和他一樣的背景長大的妹妹，五月也是在這兩三下的觀察就已經明白了七成的事實。而剩餘的三成的資訊則是轟炮她哥得來的。

「抱歉呢一大早打擾你們了。」  
「你覺得抱歉就別一大早來。」  
「人家一會在這邊有約會嘛——想說早點來看看你怎樣。來，伴手禮。」  
「這種事怎樣也好啦，怎麼，找我是有事吧？」對於他這樣的提問，他的妹妹眨了眨眼睛：「真的沒有啊？只是你轉了到前線工作對吧？大家都會擔心啊，所以就來看看你過得怎樣——沒想到還不錯嘛。」  
面對妹妹能迷倒眾生的甜美笑容，志摩淡淡的回避了狙擊，專心回答前半的問題：「…讓你們擔心了。現在工作環境和同事們都很好，工作很暢順。所以都安心吧。」  
「同事是指…剛才那位伊吹君？」  
「…是。」  
他就知道，就算圈繞多大總會回到今早的宭況。  
「伊吹君很帥呢，感覺又可靠，做飯又好吃，」五月很不客氣地分吃他的早餐，並開始吹伊吹的彩虹屁…不，評頭品足一番：「交到這樣的男友真是太好了呢，哥哥。」

「…吃完了沒？沒事就快去你的約會吧。」  
「本來沒事的，但現在我有很多很在意的事請想問。」  
看著五月托起頭嘟嘴的模樣，志摩就一陣胃痛。  
「不準問！」  
「哥哥你，是如何跟伊吹君好上的？」  
就說不準問你是弱聽是不。

為了滿足血親不屈不撓的八卦心理，志摩不得不把他跟伊吹相遇的接近300天濃縮成300字，雖然避開了大部份害臊的部份，但說出來還是有點不好意思。而耳尖那點躁熱，也讓志摩意識到，他從來沒跟任何人透露跟伊吹的事。

「所以，你們就這樣交往了？」  
「不…還在約會階段。」  
「…你們天天都在約會連這連那也做了但還沒交往嗎？」  
「女孩子別說這種話。」  
志摩沉痛地想糾正妹妹的用辭，結果妹妹認真無比地啐道：「不然怎樣，說發生性關係嗎？好像這個還比較讓人害羞。」  
「五月。」  
「行，總之，你們天天對著對方的臉但還沒交往嗎？」  
「我們在工作。」  
「100%24小時在工作？」  
「……99%。」  
「看吧——」

五月托著頭，多管閒事地對她哥的私事評論：「雖然無關的人也沒權說甚麼，但你們這樣下去好嗎？你說伊吹君也表明了心意吧。」  
「……我知道。」志摩嘆了口氣：「但實際上就是，男人之間往往在談關係之前就是容易在床上解決問題，但事實上我根本不知道自己適不適合伊吹。」  
「明明常在一起？」  
「工作合拍並不代表生活也是合頻，想和另一個人成為家人並不是這麼簡單的事…」  
他沒把話說完，因為五月正用討厭的笑臉對著自己：「你看看你自己…！！都想成為家人了還說要考慮！」  
「所以說…！就是因為喜歡才更要謹慎…」志摩無力地反駁。  
「行，我都懂了。」五月一副看完甚麼廉價愛情電影，快要感動到哭的樣子：「哥你加油，我會全力支持你的，要買戒指的話我來幫你看。」  
「煩死啦。」

雖然這對話整體上並沒太大意義，但也讓志摩再次肯定自己的思考方向。五月無法感受志摩在久住的船上所經歷的一切，所以也不會理解志摩在和伊吹的關係上的躊躇。幸福感與孤獨無法分割地佔據了志摩身體每個細胞，讓他偶然會覺得，伊吹的笑容閃耀得沉重。

能承受那份率直的感情前，志摩只能狡猾地走在欲望與理性的鋼線上，不掉到伊吹的愛意裡。杯子的黑咖啡溶化了砂糖，志摩凝視著黑色的漩渦，疲憊感從壓著心頭的情緒滑動到眼眶去。用姆指和食指揉著眉心，洗衣機的聲響停下了。忽然缺少了躁音的房間，靜謐的空間中傳來空氣流動的聲音。

他很滿意手機上沒有伊吹傳來的新訊息，也不去想伊吹出門前的表情，努力去營造兩人並沒有跨過一線的氣氛。

在限定的時間裡，他們能做比全世界最親密的愛侶更纏綿的事。

在非限定的時間，他們不能越過朋友以外的關係。

指尖劃過手機屏幕，他微微拉起了好看的弧度，低聲地跟自己說。

「明天見，拍檔。」


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 當我以為Part 2就能讓netflix 上線時想不到這集還是由TBS拍。
> 
> 讓志摩演一回石原里美就是這回事嗎？
> 
> 為了鼓勵自己快點讓Netflix上線所以放上這月九更新🙏🏻

生活是公平的。

不管你有多少煩惱，還是要上班，逗薪水，同時還要處理好你的屋租，水費，甚至是你的人際關係。工作的話，相比起過往所有職位，伊吹無比滿意現在的狀況。有激情有剌激還能盡情跑步，伊吹感到搜一也沒以前遙遠。他深信自己發達的五感就是天生要進入犯罪搜查一職。在這點美中不足的，就是現在每天得面對像你屁股裡一根剌，而教你牽腸掛肚的拍檔。

而這世上明顯不止伊吹有這樣的愛情煩惱。

「這個月也太多了吧，情殺案。」

404組的兩人執行完任務回來時，陣馬和新人新田正在烹煮今天的午餐。二人應了聲，放下手頭上的文件就坐到辦公室的吧台去等待餵食。

伊吹累壞了。從昨晚深夜開始到剛剛，大大小小的案件沒停過，裡頭八成是調停醉漢不著調的紛爭，無聊又費精神。而陣馬剛剛說的，則是昨晚他們遇上的最後一宗案件。簡單來說，就是因為感情糾紛而導致殺人未遂的事件。受害人為3７歲的中年男性，據調查是因為他搞婚外情而被無知的第三者得知事實，第三者激動地想要與受害人殉情而未遂的事件。混亂中受害人腹部中了刀，但所幸傷口不深，在志摩和伊吹的目送下，那位中年婚外情渾蛋哭爹喊娘的被送進救護車去，而那位持刀的女性，則在志摩受了一點輕傷下成功制伏。

伊吹跑到志摩身旁想去察看傷口，但當事人卻沒留意衣服連手臂破了一個缺口，他專注著把犯人押送到同僚手上，血淡淡地染紅了奶白色的外套。女孩雙手被反扣壓倒，斷斷續續地哭喊著。

「為甚麼…他要這樣…我明明…」

「怎樣也好，傷害別人是不對的。」

志摩的聲線有點沙啞，但意志很堅定。

「我明明只是很愛他……」語畢女孩失聲痛哭，可憐得伊吹忍不住同情這遇人不熟的女孩。志摩沒有答話，直到把她交給了同僚，他才輕輕道：「愛不是你傷害人的理由。」

比起像是對那女孩說，更像是自言自語。垂下頭的她頓了頓，並沒有抬頭看向志摩。一直到被押上警車，那女孩也沒有說話，也停止了哭泣。

伊吹看著遠去的警車，喃喃地道：「愛還真是脆弱哪……」

「對啊。很脆弱。」在他身邊經過的志摩說：「但說到底這只是不理性行動的結果。愛不愛還只是在其次。」

這人說的話都是正確的。正確得讓眼眶發痛。

「志摩。」一把抓著他的手臂，伊吹低聲地說：「傷口。」

「啊。」比起破口，志摩像是比較可惜外衣報銷了。他沒有反抗伊吹，任由伊吹把他拖回車裡處理傷口。看著那不深不淺的缺口在乾結和繼續滲血之間，伊吹覺得有甚麼不快感從胃湧上來，而結合了志摩事不關己的態度讓他更煩躁，包扎傷口的力度也比較平常大，把繃帶拉緊的瞬間，冷抽口氣的聲音從對面傳過來。伊吹抬起頭，志摩微微皺著眉看向他：「你是故意的。」

伊吹不禮貌地翻了翻眼，微笑地開口：「還知道痛嗎？恭喜了。」

「伊吹。」面對志摩耐心的回應，伊吹知道他該好好說話，但語氣卻無法剎掣的向前衝。他低下頭，一直看著志摩被包上蹦帶的傷口。

「這點傷明明可以避免的。為甚麼還要執意向著犯人衝去讓她受驚？」

「當時你要站在跟我一樣的位置，我相信你會跟採取一樣行動的。雖然不像你有眼力，但我還是看懂的。那女孩的眼神。」

志摩想要伊吹正臉看向他，於是他等待。後者終於忍不了緘默的氣氛而抬頭時，他們在眼神接觸之間試探彼此。

「那是想死的眼神。她大概是想剌死受害者後自殺的。」

「……嗯。」他認同，但同時也說不出口，他從志摩的眼神見過一模一樣的色彩，而那色彩現在雖漸褪色，但偶然在回頭一瞬看見那眸神時，伊吹還是心有餘悸。

「在事情向最壞方向發展前能趕得上阻止不就是機搜的工作嗎？」

「…嗯。」面對志摩真摯的神情，伊吹倔強的眼神稍為軟化，但是他覺得該把要說的話宣之於口：「我知道志摩只是做好自己的工作，但是志摩一點都沒變。」

「你還是那麼的不愛惜自己。」

「…讓你擔心了。」

接下來，伊吹不太清楚發生了甚麼。

志摩的掌心輕輕地摩擦著他的額，接著嘴唇柔軟的觸感往額上的皮膚襲來。

「…嘎？」

「啊。」

伊吹能看出這應該不是在志摩的預謀，但此刻驚嚇的情緒比起幸運的感覺大多了，他整個人跳起想要向後退：「工私不分！！」

被傳染志摩難得地顯露出不好意思，臉別過一邊。

「是啊，那又怎樣？」

「嘎！？明明規矩是你自己訂的！太奸詐了！」

「就是耍詐，你拿我如何。嘖，煩死了，才一個吻就驚徨失措，你是童貞嗎！」

「是不是童貞你不是最清楚嗎！」

話題又被帶偏，伊吹心情很不好。

在志摩和自己住處以外的地方和對方有親密行為，這是第一次。但伊吹開心不起來，他嗅到志摩是想表達對他的好意，但同時又覺得對方是用這種方式打發了他。

因為傷口略深，伊吹決定無視志摩的「不用了」，執意地把蜜瓜車駛向醫院。看著他氣鼓鼓的，志摩在副駕不禁發噱。

「…有甚麼好笑。」

「就，覺得伊吹真可愛哪。」

「…哼！」

伊吹越想越氣，車速直逼遺規的速度，志摩淡然地看向窗外，看不出心情好壞。

在停車場時泊好車的時候，他終於在志摩往車後尾整理時忍不住，雙手捧住對方的臉大力地「啵」一下親下去。

一絲意外在志摩的眼眸裡閃過，取而代之是戲謔的微笑：「幼稚。」

心神皆感到疲勞，伊吹表示比起志摩，他今天接下來更願意對著陣馬調製的美味烏冬。

**

當天的下午，他們沒有特別再談起這件事。

結果傷口被縫了好幾針，途中伊吹一路打眼色向志摩表示「你看看吧就是這麼嚴重」，而後者選擇地無視掉。伊吹對此稍微鬧扭彆，但因為對象繼續的沒回應所以他只能生悶氣。他們各有各寫報告，除了對事件的詳細而有所商討外，兩人沒有特別交談。伊吹並不喜歡寫報告是眾所周知的事，而此刻陣馬卻看見一個非常認真的伊吹，在自己的電腦前大力地拍打著鍵盤。而另一邊廂的志摩雖然受了傷，但精神甚佳，還時不時跟新田打趣。剛來了沒兩個月的新田是替任九重的位子，陣馬作為401組的新拍檔。

陣馬因久住事件而被撞車住院，雖然康復不錯但是也花了兩個月多才回到職場。而新上司也體諒他的情況，給他安排了曾在刑事科待過，靈活變通上得到好評的新田。新田佑，剛好三十歲多一點，雖然沒有404組的經驗老到，但也沒有九重的青澀。回想起來，志摩最低落的時代正值新田這年紀。看著眼前的青年安安穩穩地轉過來4機搜，陣馬不禁對他很放心，但同時有點擔心。放心在他沒有太多的創傷，但又擔心他不夠堅強去抵擋，畢竟機動搜查隊就是和現實最赤裸的部份撞擊。

幸運的，現時為止新田也沒有太受影響。

他有足夠的聰明，在知道自己應付不了時會主動向陣馬傾訴，但同時也不會讓陣馬有過多的煩擾。要說的唯一的寂寞，就是他己經長得夠大去知道如何活得恰到好處，偶然陣馬也會懷念起九重的天真起來。而此刻，新田對於反常的404組，冷淡地把其當成是「中年危機症候群」就此作罷。遺憾的，只有在家裡經歷過中年危機的陣馬並沒有辦法無視下屬，當然他也知道那根本不是甚麼「中年危機症候群」，兩隻一大一小的犬隻龍精虎猛的，才沒有被社會淘汰的氣息。而他心底的一點疑惑，在下班的時點得到了答案。

志摩今天和平常一樣，在下班前5分鐘已完成當天的工作，並收拾好桌子，準時離開。一句淡淡的「大家辛苦了」在辦工室內迴響，伊吹沒有大聲地回答「拜拜志摩~」，但是陣馬看見了他的眼睛追隨著志摩離去的身影。下一個下班的是能幹的新田，他友好地跟伊吹說了聲「加油，伊吹前輩，終點就在前面了。」後爽颯快步走出分駐署，成功逃過被伊吹拉著求幫忙而彈動不得的宭景。

陣馬看了看時鐘，又看了下伊吹。

「伊吹，一會有空嗎。」

而正好伊吹藍，他這能力好壞參半的下屬看起來好像真的有甚麼想要傾訴。

作為小班長，陣馬行使了他的職權，他限死了伊吹得在半小時內交上報告，不然兩人談心的小酒會就拉倒。

看著伊吹那像是脫節老人和電子零件苦戰的模樣打著電腦，陣馬心裡祈求他別真的跟自己講有中年危機症候群。

**

「讓你等久了陣馬哥!」

左手拿著一大瓶啤酒，右手拿著兩個杯子的伊吹，此刻特別殷勤，不說還道他是賣啤酒的。

在一天工作後還會帶你去喝酒的前輩，過了三十歲以後就急劇變少了。

一來是前輩們開始上了年紀不能多喝，二來是他逐漸成了那個要帶著後輩的人。

所以他很樂意在這個小時刻當個像初生小狗一樣的後輩，陣馬買不買帳就是另一件事。陣馬點了個鹽燒魷魚，伊吹追加了碟毛豆，還貼心提醒了陣馬別吃太咸。

乾杯後，陣馬問：「怎麼了你。今天臉整個像便秘的，和志摩之間發生了甚麼嗎？」

「才沒有! 今早拉得超順的! 」眼看這孩子要偏掉話題，陣馬連忙阻止他說下去：「行，你繼續，但不用詳細報告排便的部份。」

伊吹聽話的在乾完一杯啤酒後報告起今天發生的事的大概，還有表白自己的心聲。

「志摩動身的一刻，他沒有給我指示。一秒也沒有。明明我要跑時他總要我聽他的，他自己倒是衝得歡。陣馬哥你懂嗎，看著拍檔忽然就衝向犯人還被剌傷的心情嗎。」

陣馬思量著他剛才說的話，慢慢地開口：「確實，志摩在行動前應該給你一點提示的。但以我所知的志摩並不像是會魯莽的人。」

這時下酒菜好了，稍稍打斷了他們的對話。

伊吹幫忙把盤子從吧台搬到他們的桌子上，陣馬禮貌地道謝後，繼續指出：「你有沒有想過，志摩可能根本沒時間給你提示。」

「…嗯。」伊吹神情一瞬的扭曲並沒有逃過陣馬的眼睛，但他也沒戳破。

「我知道的。」伊吹給自己添了一杯啤酒，大口地鯨吞酒精。嘴角尚留著一點泡沫，他遲疑地說：「只是從背後看著他被襲擊，自己跑多快卻也夠不到，明明是拍檔卻無法保護他……」

「伊吹。」陣馬嚴肅地回應：「你知道拍檔的定義嗎？」

「…信任對方？」

「對。信任對方，你現在能說出你百份百信任志摩嗎？」

伊吹默不吱聲，陣馬明白他已經清楚自己問題所在，於是拍了拍他的肩以示安慰。

「志摩就是信任你，才能放心把背後交給你。而且，志摩的命由他自己負責，不該是你去背負的。」看到伊吹要辯解的表情，陣馬擺一擺手，以示讓他說完：「拍檔是要互相信任，而不是單方面地覺得要保護對方。」

陣馬的話乍聽很冷酷，但放到現實世界卻正確無比。如果伊吹對志摩的感情沒有濺出名為同僚的杯子，他應該會更認同陣馬的話。然而他無法向陣馬坦白跟志摩的事，所以只能默默給自己續杯。

「…拍檔甚麼的好難。」

伊吹雖然跟志摩比較起來顯得不夠成熟，但是陣馬非常欣賞伊吹一點，就是他非常誠實。誠實面對自己短處的人，放眼世間難能可貴，也是社會上最有潛力的人種，因為他們不會被自己拌倒，而是會面對自己，不斷追求進步。他大叫伊吹喝吧喝吧，邊往伊吹的杯子夾冰。

「當然，因為誰都在不斷變化，為了對方不斷調整不是容易的事。」

「陣馬哥也會這樣覺得？」

「跟九重第一次出車巡邏時，」陣馬低聲笑了：「那小子居然叫我別去嘗試努力營合他講話，把人家的用心就這樣打發，你說過不過份？」

「真的假的—？等等小九也太厲害了吧哈哈哈!」

伊吹不客氣地大笑著同時，誠心感謝陣馬認真聽他說話，並給上中肯的評論。

他認真地向陣馬道謝，陣馬鼓勵地掀起嘴角。

「伊吹，跟志摩談一下吧。把你的不安和想法好好說出來，志摩要是不聽跟你講，我們一起來夾他喝酒。」

「陣馬哥你只是想喝吧。」

「被發現了嗎哈哈哈哈!!」

喝與不喝，對陣馬來說，真的不是甚麼問題。

因為答案除了喝，還是喝。

酒精的味道停留在伊吹的舌尖上，型成一個味覺的記憶。對五感發達的伊吹來說，一切感受都能轉變成回憶的鑰匙。這有好有壞，但是伊吹能控制走向，所以問題不大。回家途中伊吹心情很好。他想著該怎樣好好向志摩表達自己的想法，在嘴嚼字眼之時，他在另一家居酒屋前停下。看著裡面的人喝酒開懷喻笑，他忽然想起，今晚他在陣馬身上找到的感動，為何似曾相識，同時讓他泫然欲泣。

然後在所有感覺連上答案前，他切斷了那思緒。

伊吹決定把剩下的晚上都花時間去想志摩，和明天該和志摩說甚麼。他討厭打長期戰，所以想盡快和好。也因為喜歡志摩，就更不想冷戰下去，雖然是他單方面的。喜歡志摩的實感不在說那句愛，而是一起生活裡微小的事物映出的色彩。車行巡邏時，蜜瓜車那舊型車種特有的引擎聲。車上那獨特的蜜瓜車之歌。志摩調整掛槍背帶時，身上的衣料和槍帶摩擦細微的聲響。在志摩住處，淡淡的沐浴露的香味。還有志摩在分駐署抱著ポリまる，不太沉穩的睡臉。

伊吹輕快地走著，感受著初冬的冷風，想著他最喜歡的人。在那充滿聖誕氣氛的街道裡，他才想起，這一年快完結了。

Tbc.

結尾ED BGM: [AAA - Life](https://open.spotify.com/track/3aGJrn8GAzNxViP9F5YPUY?si=9oP1AV6uSB2GQXyBB8V6ow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了給自己一點感覺於是找一下BGM  
> AAA這首真的好快樂


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 志摩回。

據說，人類臉上的43塊肌肉，可以做出萬種表情。  
此資訊來自一次家族聚餐，最小的弟弟妹妹為了提醒年過35的三位哥哥臉部肌肉開始向下垂，因而得努力運動臉部肌肉時講解到。  
志摩對於人類真的能否做出萬種表情有所存疑，但有一點他很清楚;自己臉部的肌肉管理很好。他不知道伊吹有否嗅出來，但大概沒有，因為伊吹在鬧脾氣，沒空去發現一個細微的事實——其實志摩有點沮喪。

他平淡的表情的在回到家的一刻垮成倦容，扔鑰匙的動作略粗魯。隨意放下通勤包，志摩把自己面向式地投向麻布質地的小沙發，並維持像死屍一樣的姿勢5分鐘左右。直到呼吸困難，他才懶慢地往右轉過身。打開電視，在Netflix尋找心靈的慰籍，然後在外賣太郎點了個中餐。

志摩現在所住的，伊吹口中所說的「時髦水泥公寓」，離工作兩個半車站。獨身住1DLK綽綽有餘，志摩把整間房子設置成簡約的北歐風，東西也是盡量的少，但縱使如此，沙發上也掛著昨天穿的薄毛衣。他沒太在意整潔的問題，住得舒服就好。二人沙發是志摩整個房子第二喜歡的地方。他喜歡橫躺在上面看電視喝啤酒。

心靈獵人第二季在幾個月前已開播，但志摩今天才有時間坐在電視前欣賞。以往的閒餘時間，不是跟伊吹一起在床上渡過，就是看動物星球頻道。人就是有這樣的時候，志摩並沒有特別喜愛探究野生動物，但看著大鷹美麗地展翅翱翔，他感到心情舒暢。然而他今天不想讚頌大自然，於是抱著前女友留下的姆明娃娃看著虛構的殺人案。

志摩喜歡看偵探犯罪劇集，原因很簡單。不管是犯人還是受害人，他都覺得相對較易有共鳴。說的比較對像是愛情處境劇。志摩能懂女兒被強姦的父親忿怒地斬殺肇事的青年，但不能理解一個明知道自己丈夫到處拈花惹草的女人，為何在丈夫決定洗心革面並向她坦白時爆發。她不是早知道了嗎？為何在這骨節眼上發難？當年他看到這種劇情時把感想說出來，被當時的女友笑罵他不解風情。然後悲劇就在這句話一語成懺。幾個月後她哭著說他就只會工作，眼裡沒有她，然後把所有屬於她的東西帶走，除了他現在手中那只姆明娃娃。他明明喜歡的是史力奇，但前女友就是留給他姆明，太歹毒了。戀情結束也也不應該怪罪可愛的姆明，所以他把它留下來了。

炒飯和酸辣湯隨著鈴聲的響起出現在門口。他向外賣人員道謝，對方向他點頭示意。  
抱著那個大紙袋進客廳，他想到，剛剛那就是人與人之間最低限度的溝通吧。  
當溝通包含了情緒和感情，表達方式和時機也會隨之加上難度。像是要向討厭的人道謝或是故意惹喜歡的人生氣，並不會像字面上述能執行得如此輕鬆。

人心是複雜的。

多年前不明白的劇情，卻在最近開始稍微能理解。  
上述那位妻子大概，只是在忍耐中尋找爆發點吧，她在對丈夫的愛與把他趕出家門中的矛盾中掙扎，但最後卻讓當時的情感主導。志摩在回家的路上，腦裡忽然浮想起這小段的電視劇橋段。她的無法自控，和他看到伊吹的額頭近在咫尺就親了下去，方向不一樣但本質相同。  
主導權開始不再在理性的掌握，這讓他有點沮喪，而剩下的有點是期待伊吹反應的惡作劇心理。  
以往即使是在追查久住時而使出的非正道手段，也有好好通過邏輯的關口。然而他現在再重新審視過去，志摩忽然不肯定了。他想守護伊吹那份信念的心情，有實在的理論認証嗎？

好像甚麼也變得不清不楚了。  
他和伊吹的關係。伊吹對他的心情，他對伊吹的感覺。可以的話真想跟史力奇一樣，跟姆明說一句「我要在這裡下船了」就從空中行駛中的船跳下，也不管姆明多次挽留。乾手淨腳。他喜歡史力奇對孤獨的尊祟，也曾覺得這就是人類應該有的姿態。眷戀人的肌膚是一種病。志摩忽然感到有點冷。

「我就這麼喜歡你嗎。哪。姆明君。」

志摩用鐵匙在炒飯中間挖了個洞，喃喃問向姆明。然而姆明就算多可愛也不會開口，更不會對他說「志摩我們一起繼續去旅行不好嗎？我們一起。」 

志摩默默吃下一口炒飯，再吃一口。  
結果一小時過去他完全沒把電視劇的內容看進腦內。

**

托傷口的福，志摩沒有洗一個好澡，也沒有睡一個好覺。明明不是骨折，但皮肉拉扯之間的痛每一秒也在輕微間觸動神經，讓他很煩躁。這導致他輕微頭痛，讓志摩特別痛恨今天是上班的日子。 

定時到達分駐署，在給自己泡一杯咖啡後回到辦工位置上，他才發現桌上有張可愛的小狗紙條。

「志摩ちゃん  
  
巡邏車等。愛你（心）

伊吹」

志摩用了幾秒克服不想面對煩惱根源的懦弱，最後嘆了口氣認命向停車場走去。蜜瓜車靜靜地待在它的位置上，副駕的位置的門被小幅度的開著，像是引導志摩打開它。志摩開始好奇他的好拍檔又打著甚麼古怪主意，於是乖乖地拉開那度門。

車內的燈瞬間被打開，志摩的眼睛也隨著燈光一下子亮起來，因為坐在司機座的不是伊吹，而是志摩暗地裡努力競投但仍失敗，警署內部限量發售的大尺寸ポリまる。而伊吹呢，則是躲在司機位置後面，企圖減低自己的存在感而縮起來。他好笑地看著那大塊頭：「伊吹，搞甚麼，ポリまる君又是從哪裡來的。」「早安啊，志摩君！伊吹現在不在啊，要跟ポリまる我聊天汪？」伊吹裝模作樣的提高八度發出像人妖的聲音，讓志摩忍俊不禁。上一次他玩這種遊戲已是妹妹十歲之時，教志摩有這麼一點點懷念。由於是個經驗豐富的玩家，志摩也跟著故作認真問向伊吹，不，現在是ポリまる君：「ポリまる君早安，今天你要當我的拍檔嗎？」  
「志摩君的拍檔只會是伊吹！不能花心啊？今天ポリまる是要替伊吹君傳話才來的汪！」  
「好好好不花心不花心，那麼ポリまる君，伊吹跑哪啊？」  
明顯伊吹沒想到志摩會奉陪得這麼徹底，還用起了久遺的女高中生聲線，害他一時忍笑到聲音都抖起來：  
「伊，伊吹君跑去給志摩君買咖啡去了汪！所以，現在要先 聽聽伊吹君的留言嗎？」  
「好好。」

聽到小狗君深深呼吸了一下。  
「ポ、ポリまる呢，想跟志摩君說呢？伊吹君啊，想跟志摩君道歉汪。」

志摩不明就裡，亦想不起伊吹需要道歉的理由。他也不需要伊吹去負責情緒上的照顧。所以他輕聲地詢問。

「為甚麼要道歉呢。」

回覆是意料中的沉默，伊吹窩在他的小位置努力地待著，忍著不回頭看向志摩。良久，他才聽到空氣的震動。

「…沒有信任志摩君，對不起。明明志摩才是受了傷的那個，還跟志摩生氣，對不起。」語氣慘兮兮的，志摩都不知誰比較慘了。但伊吹已在和解的路上起了頭，自己也沒想跟伊吹較勁，於是他抱起了ポリまる娃娃：「我沒有生氣。要是真的要這樣算下去，我也要道歉。抱歉讓你擔心了，我以後會小心一點不讓自己受傷的，伊吹。」

伊吹這才緩緩地轉向志摩，後者因為抱著ポリまる，只露出眼睛，但伊吹從那雙眼睛看到了堅定。他遲疑地問，語氣如履薄冰。

「保証？」  
「大家都是警察，別說這種傻話。」  
「…嗚。」  
「但我會小心的。相信我吧，拍檔。」  
「拍檔。」

伊吹這才釋懷地面露微笑。  
志摩感到空氣都變得和煦，於是他也安心起來，並對著ポリまる說：「ポリまる君，看你今天這麼乖，來成為我的家人吧。」  
「等等？志摩ちゃん？」  
「比起在那狹小的家，我家還有姆明君陪你喔~好不好？」  
面對志摩兩段語言攻擊，伊吹不樂意了，他抱著司機坐的頭墊大叫起來：  
「憑甚麼ポリまる能比我先啊？」  
「一開始就沒預上你啊。」  
「過份!」

志摩無保留地大笑著，覺得從昨晚那由傷口連繫到心臟的重壓有減輕了一點。  
他希望伊吹能保持這份活潑下去，如那自由飛翔的鷹鳥一樣，無憂無苦地活下去。

「說起來，咖啡呢。」  
「咦。」  
「『伊吹君跑去給志摩君買咖啡去了汪』~你自己說的。」  
「我發現志摩比我還愛演「咖啡呢。」  
「………小的現在去買。」

*****

由於志摩的傷，404組當天不用出巡，於是兩人駕了蜜瓜車到附近的加油站補級，名為工作實為兜風。伊吹貼心地買了樽裝的黑咖啡，還補上一句「喲！車神志摩！」然後被甩了兩記眼刀。

他們在路程上談了最近的天氣開始冷得不舒服，談了剛剛加油站的小哥像沒睡醒，談了最近在工作附近便利店來了個長得很可愛的女孩，還有晚飯地點的新發現。

溫吞的暖流在對話裡滑過，志摩舒適得快要忘了他們之前所發生的所有尷尬事，直至伊吹問他的傷口情況。

「現在志摩洗澡沒問題嗎？」  
「手臂以下還行，洗頭就真的沒辦法了。」  
「那那那，我來幫志摩洗！」  
「別傻了，我去附近美容院就好。」  
「別客氣嘛——！！」

結果拗不過伊吹。  
原因不外乎就是伊吹犯規了。他真誠地向志摩說：「我除了洗頭甚麼都不會做的，相信我好嗎？」  
志摩一邊覺得這句話此地無銀，但另一邊又覺得很受落的自己很墮落。說不好想被做甚麼的正是自己。

除去回去時被陣馬教訓了一通，和明顯看到那張帶有愛心的字條，每次看到那兩人都在忍笑的新田很欠揍，還有志摩在外出前沖泡的咖啡涼了以外，其餘一切順利。

伊吹在自己後面蹦蹦跳跳地跟著回家感覺很久遺。  
但志摩打開手機確認一下，上一次夜會其實才是前兩週的事。  
ポリまる和中年男人的配合在路上刷下強烈的存在感，但不礙事，因為抱著娃娃的人是伊吹。伊吹抱著ポリまる的神情自在得惱人，志摩覺得能抱著娃娃還能這麼帥的男人太過份了。就在志摩這麼想的時候，伊吹舞著ポリまる胖胖的手跟旁邊的小女孩笑鬧著。

關於ポリまる的去向。本來志摩在玩笑後打算好好歸還給伊吹，但伊吹表示，這布偶其實只是在轉到機搜前在一次年會時抽到的，之後一直藏在衣帽間裡沒特別拿出來，志摩聽畢再次認真跟ポリまる表白：「果然還是成為我的家人吧。」而惹來伊吹不滿。

兩人到了志摩的家後，主人家本想先招呼客人來一杯熱茶，但伊吹已熟練的替自己換上拖鞋，並穿上浮誇的雨衣。看到志摩一臉呆然的樣子，他狹促的道：「一會怎麼樣都會沾到水啊!!! 這是防彈衣!!」「噗…都聽你的。」志摩作為被幫助的對象，也不好再笑話眼前這雨衣巨型大熊，於是他也給自己換上家居服，乖乖地搬了張矮膠凳到浴室，並帶了兩條大毛巾環在自己身上。

穿著雨衣還把裡面的褲管捲起來的伊吹特別可愛，就如小學生一樣，在雨衣下露出兩只毛腿來，然後拍答拍答地出現在浴室門口那模樣就更像了。

「客人你好，現在伊吹將會為你服務。」  
「快點啦我脖子都等酸了。」

伊吹自己坐在靠牆那浴缸邊上，在志摩整個人後向靠時徐徐地托起志摩的脖子和頭部，然後輕輕地，輕輕地讓他的脖子置在另一邊的浴缸邊。志摩打開眼，由下以上地仰望著伊吹的臉。他覺得這種視點很新鮮，於是眨了眨眼想要看多幾秒，結果伊吹用右手蓋住了他的眼睛。

「伊吹？」  
「別看了，燈光很不舒服吧。」  
「伊吹君—？你在不好意思嗎？」  
「要你管!沒人會這樣看洗頭的人啊!」聽到伊吹有點焦急的聲音讓志摩愉快起來，可惜他現在行動受制，不然一定笑得弓起身來。  
當溫度離開眼眶時，伊吹在他的眼睛上放了薄薄一張紙巾，就像美容室一樣細心。

溫水和伊吹修長的手指緊貼在志摩的頭皮上，騷癢的感覺從心臟以下一點的感覺一寸一寸的擴散開來。伊吹的力度很好，強力但不致於讓他有痛感。起初他們還會為了驅散尷尬感而拼命找話題，但幾分鐘後志摩放棄了，因為伊吹的按壓讓他舒服得過份。伊吹沒有放過他，一直在問「舒服嗎舒服嗎，嗯嗯那是當然的這是伊吹家的獨門技術喔~」的讓志摩誇他。當事人受不了，嗆聲道：「煩死啦! 是很舒服很棒世界第一行了吧! 洗個頭都要這樣你還真是不厭。」  
伊吹的笑聲響起在這小浴室：「我就喜歡志摩誇我。」  
「就說你煩。」

洗髮精的香氣掠過鼻子，伊吹的手指的關節在他的髮間穿梭著。似普相識的某種異樣感升起，隨著對方的手一梳一握著他的頭髮，感覺越發的鮮明。水霧因為熱水而釀醅在浴室內，溫度和志摩的心跳的拍數也在上升。在事情變得明顯前，志摩驚慌地讓視線被燈光撐充。紙巾早已掉落，他看到的是同樣驚訝的伊吹。

「志摩？弄痛了你嗎？」  
「不…不。那，那邊有點癢。」  
「…這裡？」  
「對對對。」志摩知道自己的謊言應該是被伊吹看透了，但是伊吹也體貼地沒戳破。接下來在伊吹完成他的工作前，志摩閉著眼給自己在心裡數起圓周數。這方法老套但管用。他不敢看向伊吹，怕自己忍耐不了。

從下方而上的亢奮感在伊吹把大毛巾拋放在他的頭上並拭擦時開始下降，志摩鬆了一口氣。他不想給伊吹取笑，說洗個頭也能起反應，但事實就是能，因為伊吹的手，寬大而溫暖，但同時卻可以是情熱而粗暴，想起之前在一起的晚上，被觸碰的感覺讓志摩全身也慄抖起來。

一直為了生理問題而沉默的志摩，此時終於有閒餘去看伊吹的情況。對方一面唱著蜜瓜包之歌一邊歡快地把志摩當成是長毛犬一樣擦頭，中間還要加兩句「志摩摩好乖啊—水靈靈——」  
「乖甚麼，你還真是長膽子了。」  
「志摩摩？醒了嗎？伊吹藍公司的服務如何？」  
看著伊吹一臉賣乖，志摩點點頭：「還不賴。好乖好乖。」  
「志摩—？我可不是狗啊？」  
「是是是，好乖好乖。」

冬天天氣的乾燥加上頭髮的長度關係，志摩的頭髮很快便乾到七至八成，伊吹還想堅持要替他吹頭，但被志摩拒絕了。

「謝謝，但你真的做得夠多了，趕快把你的手腳抹乾吧。」  
志摩說罷，站起來給伊吹找了條毛巾讓他自理，在往客廳前彷佛想起甚麼，在浴室門前偏了偏頭：「再說一次…謝謝。」

然後留下了貌似被直擊心臟的伊吹。

伊吹他多少察覺到志摩的異樣，但是他也知道有些事情基於禮貌，是不應該提出的。說志摩水靈靈不騙人，和他對視的那眸子裡能看見星星。

當伊吹整理完畢，外面沒有聲響。他探出頭看，忘了呼吸。

安心的暖意，舒暢的香氣，昏暗剛好的燈光，在沙發上閉上眼睛打盹的志摩，一切都成了伊吹整理後出來客廳看見的，讓他心臟最柔軟的一處感受到溫度的畫面。

志摩的睫毛短短的垂下，微捲的頭髮帶點水氣地貼著額頭，安穩的睡臉看得出他本人其實長得非常可愛，就是眼神太殺氣。伊吹靠近，但沒有叫醒睡著的人。彷佛是一種浪費。

伊吹聽到自己的心跳，和志摩的呼吸聲形成了只屬於二人的空間。他坐下來，以接近崇拜的心情欣賞，單純是因為內心發出的感動。

「你不打算做些甚麼嗎。」

良久。  
志摩的眸子仍然閉上，但是嘴型和舌頭的震動劃破了伊吹神聖的時間。伊吹不解：「打算做甚麼？」

「嗯，不做點甚麼嗎？」  
這次志摩睜開了眼睛，伊吹看到那星星添上了夜色。  
本能上他知道志摩在說甚麼了。

他安靜地說：「不做。」

「不做？」

「不做。」

他們的距離還有5cm就能接吻。志摩能聽得出伊吹的呼吸比平常紊亂，但眼前的男人沒有進一步的行動。

志摩似笑非笑著：「你騎上來也可以啊？」

「不是這樣的。」伊吹搖搖頭，退下一步。

「我喜歡志摩。但是我們不是在一起。每一次用這樣的方法接近志摩，感覺志摩就會離我越來越遠。這不是我想要的。」

說這話時他不敢看向志摩。明明自己也同意過的事，現在卻拿出來說不是，這種有點指責對方的意思伊吹也知道不負責任。但是他總算察覺到了。

他喜歡這樣看著志摩睡著，跟他吵鬧，唯獨不喜歡志摩在他不知真假的情況說愛。

志摩像是思考一下，然後說：「嗯，好。」

因應伊吹的要求，他沒有再向前靠近伊吹，反而向後把自己重新送進柔軟的沙發。

「…是我欠了你一個答覆。在那之前，我們就只是好拍檔，這樣行嗎？」  
志摩的語氣輕柔，伊吹感到志摩在他們之間輕輕放一下道屏障。志摩總是這麼溫柔，就連推開伊吹，也是為了雙方的好。

伊吹覺得此刻在這種氣氛，能達成這樣的結論就夠了。再談下去只留下尷尬，所以他提醒志摩多次要好好吹乾頭髮才可以睡以後，就告辭別去。

結果在空隙間燒的水沒機會泡成茶。

事後。志摩在一個人的空間裡反思著種種今晚發生的事情，然後順其自然地想起了那禁忌的觸感。他想起自己一次在為伊吹服務時，伊吹也是用著手掌摩擦他的頭皮，手指抓著他的頭髮。為了喚醒身體的記憶，志摩咬著自己的食指和中指，舌頭舔吮的動作增加口腔內異物的入侵感。當然伊吹的質量不止兩隻手指，但剌激足夠讓他全身都在渴望被填滿。然而他沒辦法跨在伊吹身上得到滿足，所以只能透過千篇一律的動作得到解脫。

在虛脫與朦朧中，志摩想道。

伊吹真的，甚——麼都不知道。  
他不知道志摩因為噩夢有他而醒了多少夜，也不知道這是讓志摩害怕他們太接近的理由。在夢中伊吹因為他的死亡而報復。接下來，他的目光變得像蒲郡說「不管他做甚麼也沒用的」時那樣的空洞，同時有著對死亡的執念。志摩害怕伊吹會變成那樣。他想接近伊吹，卻又害怕自己會成了伊吹走向滅亡的人生岐路點。

所以志摩卑劣地利用情事以後的空白來重啟自己對伊吹的喜歡。是的，他喜歡利用那段時間來幫助剎停任何在增長的感情。但今天志摩總算明白自己在徒勞無功。

伊吹就是很好。好到無論志摩重啟多少次也只會越來越喜歡他。

想起他那孩子氣的告白，志摩笑了：「小孩子。」

就算是這樣的伊吹他也喜歡。志摩總算認知到這件事是無法逃避。也無法消去。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending bgm: Taylor swift - willow   
> Taylor這張新專很好聽。 'Wrack my plans' 這句讓我覺得這首曲子就是志摩的心境。不如說整首都是志摩。  
> 
> 
> Note.：  
> 友人看完說很沉重，其實蠻讓我感到意外的。不就抓馬嗎？哪裡重？？（自己講）  
> 順帶說，以上提過的姆明片段，前幾年看時超震撼的，配音是子安。  
> 油管能看到，搜「21 スナフキンの旅立ち」就找到了。


	4. Part 4

週末的天氣晴朗得讓人神氣清爽心情也跟著好。  
伊吹伸了一個長長的懶腰，看著一片雲也沒有的藍天，深深吸一口氣，然後呼出。  
他大叫志摩快一點，然後用跑的往停擺愛車的駐車場去。不能怪他，因為這是事隔志摩受傷後的第二週，終於可以跑外勤的第一天。忍耐了長時間的等待，他想要趕快得到應得的報酬，像玩手機遊戲那樣，儲了大半年金幣去扭蛋，是時候讓他抽到SSR卡了吧的心情。

那天以後的晚上他從志摩家逃出來後一直用跑的回家。在關上門的一刻，他大口喘氣。不止因為跑步，也因為志摩。以前看的一套艱澀的電視劇有一句很深的台詞。勾引人的人會化成貓，化成老虎，還有被淋濕的小狗狗。

這還是標準的淋濕的小狗狗眼神啊，志摩一未。

伊吹事後用這個基準分析了一下，發現志摩不光會裝成是小狗狗，還是化成小貓挑起他的慾望，更會變老虎局高臨下的看著他。在那情況發生以前逃出來的自己太值得稱贊了。他想要的東西其實比這些都要輕，但對志摩來說是更沉吧，但其實只要志摩願意的話伊吹很樂意扶起他的手，兩人一起承受這份重擔。只要志摩願意。

想到之後該如何相處，該如何面對志摩，伊吹在思考到最後再次出門跑步，然後一直跑到天明。煩惱並沒有隨汗水並而去，但他所忐忑不安的情境並沒有發生。志摩的臉比平常還要雲淡風輕，而且還跟他相約談事。能輕快地回應「小志摩早安~今天吃了甚麼啊~？」的自己也是個大人了啊，伊吹感嘆自己的成長，或該說不再是青澀的部份。

因為陣馬愛惜部下的關係，志摩在拆繃帶以前都不能巡邏，於是變相伊吹跟著401外出巡邏，而志摩則是包攬大部份的報告書寫整理。那天他們相約在午飯時刻，伊吹出勤以前。地點是伊吹選的，但進去二十分鐘後他就有點後悔了。這精美咖啡廳是女性同僚的午餐首選地點，而他其實只是想試一下傳說中的摩卡咖啡。被女性包圍中就他們兩個男性坐在最中間的小圓桌，十分注目。志摩聽到伊吹的選址後嘆了口氣後也沒說甚麼，在那氣氛裡麻木的吃著他的意大利三文治。伊吹喜歡口中那卡邦尼意粉的味道，可惜就份量太少。

他們像個成年人一樣吃著飯，協議為了不影響工作而各退一步，以普通同僚的身份相處。  
伊吹想了想，加了句：「關於你給我答覆的事，果然還是要有死線啊，不然要我等到甚麼時候。小藍啊，可不是有無限青春啊？」

「你不就跑得快一點。」看到伊吹怨懟的眼神，志摩不跟他抬槓：「你想甚麼時候。」

伊吹把雙手放在臉上裝少女：「越快越好？最好今天就給？」

「那根本不是死線吧。」

「嗯……那…一週？」伊吹退一步，但志摩擺了擺手否決了：「這週太忙了，不要。」

「對啊…接著兩週都很忙…聖誕節…？」

志摩打趣地指出：「你真的要在聖誕節當天知道嗎？」

「嗚……怎麼被你說完，整件事就變得悲觀起來了!要是24號參加陣馬JR的婚禮後就得聽拒絕的消息好討厭啊!!那…那就…過年後？」

「那說不定就少了個和戀人一起回家的經驗啊？」

「志——摩———？你這算甚麼？不如現在就告訴我好不! 這樣玩我很開心嗎？」  
聽出志摩又開始把他耍玩，伊吹始終發作。這種事情他偶然也會樂在其中裝裝傻，但不限於人生幸福大事。

「伊吹。人家在看。」志摩裝作認真喝起他的黑咖啡：「我只是在陳述可能性而已。」

「那個可能性就是你決定啊!還裝!」經過多次的教訓，伊吹沒被志摩那貌似正論的歪理忽悠。

「說的也是。嘛嘛，別生氣嘛伊吹君，你的咖啡都要起泡了啊？」

伊吹這才注意到，剛剛拉花得很漂亮的摩卡咖啡，表面不知何時變成無數個小氣泡，拉花沉在氣泡的下面，形成一言難盡的畫面。

「哇，好噁心!」

「趕快在他冷掉前喝掉吧。甚麼事情也有他最好的時刻，所以說你也快決定吧。最棒的答覆日。」

衝著志摩那挑釁的語句，他真的把答覆日定在25日了，還在手機的行事曆上寫下「審判日」。被伊吹的衝動意外到，連志摩也忍不住問「真的好嗎？」。他直接砸了句「吵死了!那天就看誰要洗乾淨脖子等著!」給對方，結果說完自己也忍不住笑。

順帶說，在女生中好評的那個摩卡咖啡伊吹並不覺得怎麼樣，他還因為輕微的乳糖不耐症而拉了肚子。這件事順勢被志摩唸了兩句，說他幹嗎這麼忙碌的時期還要霸著廁所的使用權。伊吹有點委屈，這又不是經常的事，這就是人生嘛，「偶然」是會忽然出現狙擊平靜，而現在則是狙擊伊吹的腸胃。

而人生是由無數的經常，偶然，又或是一生一次的生活經歷堆砌而成。

在忙碌的更表下工作，兩週並不長。而陣馬因為兒子一生一次（希望別要有第二次）婚禮的將近，公私都變得充實過度。而作為被邀的陣馬班隊員們，為了能順利參加婚禮也跟著一起拼命和其他班隊調換更表。不得不說，陣馬的人緣真的是機搜數一數二的好，連在第1機搜升上隊長之位的谷山也吵著說想要看陣馬踏向人生新的一頁。而因為想參加婚禮的人數過多，大夥又另外辦了好幾次酒會（但是陣馬本人被禁三杯以內）。伊吹與新田雖然不是每次也有份兒，但也被陣馬的人氣震撼到。志摩司空見慣地遞上啤酒：「別大驚少怪了。」

說到志摩。這兩週裡雖然不常見面，但他們好像關係更好了。在規則框下的互動裡日常變得像非日常。刻意表現得像「普通」反而會讓人不好意思。  
伊吹感覺開始了某種少年時玩的無聊遊戲，偶然其中一人的一個眼神，或是一個小動作而引起曖昧，會被另一人像是宣稱示勝利一樣提醒對方：「說好的同僚關係呢？」

就如剛剛所說的啤酒。因杯子而碰聯的指尖，讓伊吹的心像是被輕輕敲一樣的痕癢，他抬起頭，志摩惡作劇一樣扯起嘴角，用口型說：「親愛的同僚。」

多麼性感又可愛的挑撥。伊吹抱著頭在居酒屋裡大叫自己的心情，換來羽野麥的側目。

小麥可以自由活動後，她沒有大幅度地改變自己的生活規律。在工作閒餘她一樣照顧著桔梗一家兩口的起居飲食，然後偶然會外出和朋友見面。她的目標明確地為著桔梗家轉動，而且完全沒有改變的意願。

她跟伊吹說：「我想要報答結弦姐。想在她工作忙碌時幫助她看顧小豐。」  
小麥甜蜜的笑容惹起了伊吹的羨慕，他妒忌女孩子輕易就能感情好地叫對方的名字，她笑道：「你羨慕不來了，哼嘿。」

伊吹知道羽野的小心思，而她也知道他的，這也是為何他們偶然會見面吃飯。但他現在覺得自己有點虧了，最近幾次他都可憐巴巴地聽著小麥像新婚幸福的主婦曬幸福，而自己被問到時只能扁扁嘴大叫：「沒進度！但那也是進度！」

小麥安慰性地拍拍他的肩膀：「伊吹君，你知道我跟你最大分別是甚麼嗎？跟你不一樣，我啊——沒有想過要和結弦姐向前一步。能在那個家當個像家人一樣的存在我就很幸福了。」

「真好——我也想當家人…」伊吹把臉貼在玻璃杯子上，感受著冰冷的現實。

「但是能跟對方直接說愛也是一件幸福的事，不是嗎？」小麥說到這時神情稍微寂寞：「所以同樣的，我也羨慕伊吹君的率直。」

「可是志摩沒說愛人家……」他說床上的都不算數，伊吹咂嘴。小麥啟唇欲語，但看到伊吹那廢窩囊的模樣，於是決定先乾了杯中物，思考如何開口。

「…那個啊。伊吹君，其實…當你跟我講你們的事時，如果我不認識志摩君而又聽你單方面的說辭的話……」她頓了頓，「聽起來就像你被熟女玩弄一樣。」

不知是不是被小麥太坦白的說話震驚到，伊吹聽畢把臉埋在雙手裡。

「…伊吹君…？」

「………」

正當小麥想自己是否說太過時，伊吹低低地的聲音從指縫傳出來：「果然嗎。」

「…嗯，」她模仿伊吹的語氣並向他靠近一寸，徐後又補上一句：「如果只聽你講的話。」

被友人這樣直白地指出讓伊吹不太自在。他整個人半個身子倒在塌塌米上，悶悶地提問：「我該怎麼辦。」

「那你有覺得自己被玩弄了嗎？」

「我不知道……志摩不是這樣的人，但有時候實在搞不懂他！搞不懂……我就只想跟他親親抱抱開心約會，為何要這樣折磨我……」

小麥噗嗤一笑：「男生就是這樣單純的好。不過，也就是因為這樣單純才會需要更多時間去確認吧。」

接收到伊吹詢問的眼神，她繼續講解自己的想法。

「嗯……我呢，其實像想不了你說的志摩君。他每次來跟小豐玩時總是有點太過小心。」不過她又立刻稱贊他帶小孩的技巧真好，要是不做警察了可以轉行做幼稚園教師，伊吹立刻表示這人才上班第一天就把車報廢了，沒他看著可不行。

小麥被伊吹誇張的演技逗笑了，末了她支持地給他建議：「伊吹君可以想想，我所看見的志摩君為何和伊吹君所見的不一樣，或許會有甚麼發現的。」

伊吹君一定會懂的。她這樣的話讓他揪心，他終於將手從臉上拿開時，那微笑看起來有點難過。

「我要是喜歡小麥那多好。」

「真巧，我也想過這樣的事。」

小麥佻皮地眨了眨右眼，伊吹想著，要是沒喜歡上志摩一定會就這樣跟著小麥跑吧。選擇對方一定是此刻最簡單的方法，但他們都否卻了這可能性。這就是答案。

伊吹知道小麥沒有期望，但是他還是小小的祈求，有一天她喜歡的人能回頭看見這貼心，可愛的女孩子的背後藏著那像小小星屑一樣的感情。

*

伊吹沒有深入思考的習慣，但不代表他真的笨。  
經小麥的提醒，伊吹在回憶與觀察間開始有點明白了。志摩對他的確獨一無二。對陣馬或對九重，志摩總是在展現個性同時著意同事間的協調性。對著桔梗時他會更謹慎，連帶著對她的家人也會相對小心翼翼。而伊吹發現，其實志摩也是這樣對他的，只是伊吹總是輕輕鬆鬆跨過那條名為「客氣」的防線，逼著志摩由抵抗到學會接受。

而習慣了的志摩，也學會對伊吹不客氣，也會不猶豫地試探伊吹的底線。至少伊吹對此深有感受。

正當伊吹以為兩人的關係漸入佳境，毫無懸念的，他們之間的花火又在幾近平靜時爆發。志摩復出巡邏還不到24小時，他們便起了好幾次口角。更正，最後一次是志摩單方面地攻擊伊吹。他扭曲成修羅一樣的臉透過EYEVAN墨鏡，映進伊吹的眼裡。面對拍檔滔滔不絕的數落，伊吹放空地想， 404停擺了一週半，也是該讓爭執作個起頭才是他們的風格。

「伊…渾蛋!你以為我看不出你發呆嗎!」

「嗯———我知道啦我知道啦。耳朵痛耶——」

伊吹不解，為何一件小事情就得跟志摩像關係惡劣的母子一樣吵，不就是他從3樓跳到地面然後追犯人而已，以前又不是沒試過，志摩還不也這樣做過。

「就是我笨！跟著你跳過才知道這對腿有多大的負擔！」

「沒事啦，還不是能走!我們不是拍檔嗎! 該信信我嘛~」

聽畢志摩深深吸一口氣，但伊吹看出他不怎麼享受。倒是像要把怒氣吞回腑臟。  
他用姆指和食指捏捏自己的眉心：「看吧，果然來了。拍檔理論。」

「嘎？你這甚麼意思。」這句話像是蜜蜂的針剌痛了伊吹。

志摩的語調裡顯出疲態。

「伊吹，你也好，我也好，都太濫用這個詞了。」

「…不好嗎。拍檔就是拍檔啊。」

「拍檔好啊，但不代表我得無條件相信你。你做不好的地方我幹嗎要相信你？」

「志摩你這樣說的話，那我是不是也可以不相信志摩？」

「是啊。」

伊吹完全不意外志摩近乎冷酷的回應，那可是志摩。神經的灼燒感從脊椎尾一直往上燒去，他受夠了志摩的忽冷忽熱。 正當他想不顧一切地回敬志摩前，聽到對方加上一句：「在我不值得相信的地方，儘管懷疑，大聲呼叫吧。」

不值得相信的地方。這個新詞彙在伊吹的耳邊響起，剎停了他發火的一瞬。

他疑惑地看著志摩，喃喃地跟著講：「不值得相信…的地方。」

「對。所以我也要跟你講清楚。你老是覺得自己的腿最無敵最讓人很不放心。就是這點讓人太不能相信你了。」志摩苦笑道，但伊吹卻從那語氣聽出一絲愉快。

伊吹沒法停止心臟跳動的加速，他有預感不能聽到最後，不然生命裡有甚麼會因此而被徹底改變。  
但是他沒法開口，因為志摩的表情就像雨晴後的紫陽花一樣明亮。

「所以我才在這裡。你不足的地方，由我來補上。笨蛋伊吹。好好上狗拴啊，笨蛋。」

只是一句話而已。  
淡淡的水氣讓天空那藍也蒙上白霧。沒有煽動的背景音樂，伊吹感到世界的聲音除了志摩的都緘滅了。視界退下色彩，只剩黑白。

『小藍好乖，你是男孩子不可以哭啊？』

『伊吹這傢伙大咧咧的，只是被人罵而已，一定沒事啦。』

『東西不見了？不用問了一定是伊吹。』

『嘎？伊吹？那渾蛋還要人溫柔對待？別笑壞人了。』

言語是有力量的。

伊吹深知這點，惡毒和猜忌的言語下孕育了他的暴力性與對世界的焦躁，然後在他遇到蒲郡後這些都成了把他打磨成鑽石的壓力。伊吹一直是這樣走過來的，他想變得足夠堅強去保護他人，因為他是應該樂天，應該強大的。大部份人也是抱著不同的壓力和傷口走過來的，他也只是其中之一。

他每天醒來第一件事就是向前走，然後努力越過所有的困難跑起來。他不曾想過停下來，因為沒有這個選擇。

然而。然而志摩對這樣的伊吹說了。

那個總是在自己的地盤裡不願意踏出一步的志摩說了。

他願意接納伊吹脆弱的部份。

伊吹想起了那個哭泣的晚上，適當地讓他自處，但其實一直在他身旁的志摩。

伊吹此時第一次，知曉自己也有停下來的權利。志摩從後面抓住了伊吹，逼使他回頭，去正視那個只有八歲，被全班同學誣衊而求救無援的自己。

行動先於言語，伊吹張開雙手大力地擁抱志摩。

「伊，伊吹？喂…喂！！等等你這傢伙，該不會在哭吧？」

「吵死了！沒哭沒哭！被志摩求婚一樣地告白我才不放手！！果然你還是今天從了吧！」

能得到這樣的拍檔，伊吹死而無憾。  
即使真的，25日時志摩要跟他說不，伊吹也覺得能有志摩這句就夠了。

「我不要！！你這渾蛋，倒是給我聽啊——!!」

無視於志摩繼續叨嘮，伊吹哭得亂七八糟的臉上，那眼睛笑成灣似月牙。

「既然志摩這樣講了，那我也要說! 我可沒有完全相信你啊小志摩？下次再這樣不珍惜自己我就當著新田的面抱著你睡!」

「只有這個請你放過我……」

果然天氣真的很好。

*  
11/2/2021  
▴ BGM: [古川本舖 - HOME](https://open.spotify.com/track/2IwE0xGoE7hDP4EI3ueNH8?si=bJRK18o6QqOmquvME7NHPg/)  
\- DJ 狼TIME:  
我的男神復出啦大家快去聽他新歌 知らない 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一點點自言自語TIME  
> 感謝大家看到這裡，這裡是狼。  
> 忽然就想感嘆一下。這篇月九言情是衝動打下的東西，能持續到這裡還沒完我也覺得很神奇。在寫1時就想2能完結吧!結果2時就想3，如此類推。寫的時候忽然覺得「這裡是不是該多加一段？哪裡是不是該探討一下？」就這樣到現在。我也是摸不著頭腦怎麼會這冗長，就更感謝大家一直不嫌棄。在這過程不斷碰壁棄稿，然後不斷發現自己之前寫的東西漏洞越來越多。雖然氣餒的時候很多，但是從失敗中學習到的點也很多。希望這些經驗能更改善之後的寫作，讓自己和讓大家都能看得舒服點。(我也想跟風寫黑道AU，還有昨天被星野巨神剌激到好想寫AU啊啊啊你們懂嗎銀白小指甲好可愛
> 
> 寫到這裡其實我有想過該不該停下，反正接下來的結局也是能預見的，寫這種無趣的東西會有人看嗎？（笑）但是他們的世界還沒有停下來，不管對自己還是對一直給我溫暖的大家也要負起責任，寫下剩下的一點蛇足和伊吹真的需要面對的問題。（我的BETA老是太溫柔都沒有罵我，有時候我也很懷疑自己會不會太跳TONE或是過份OOC
> 
> 生活雖然很忙，但幸好遇上MIU，寫MIU的時光讓我快樂減壓，感謝MIU。求快出二期（合十  
> 好想寫下有趣的AU，也想和大家快樂交流。
> 
> 最後，祝大家情人節快樂，並接下來多多指教!

**Author's Note:**

> 其實這是之前那篇「本能」的事後發展。不過分開也沒所謂。  
> 有鑑於有十年以上沒有寫過這麼多字，也從來沒有想過寫過多過一章的東西，特別感到MIU真可怕。


End file.
